Our Dystopian Life
by ShawtyTheCat
Summary: What happened to the rest of the Divergent people? Well, we'll let you know! Please read! xoxo Emma and Rory
1. Chapter 1: Ryder

"Ryder Bauer," My head snapped up and I looked at the man covered with tattoos that just called my name. "You're next opponent will be," He checked his clipboard and a smile formed on his lips, "Well look at this, you will be facing your brother; Gunner."

I peered around the group of my peers looking for the man whose looks were identical to my own, but I came up blank, "He must be off training somewhere else, he said something about needing help with shooting, he could be there." I shoved my hands down into my pockets and waited to hear my new opponent.

The man grumbled and flipped through the papers again, "Graham Waters."

I jerked my head in a slight nod, while continuing towards the elevated fighting arena. I took a backwards glance at my opponent, a boy who was skinny, lanky, and was suffering from a severe case of bedhead. "This is just too easy," I muttered and stepped into the center of the arena, my hands clenching into fists after cracking the knuckles roughly. It's matches such as this one that aid people in their faction choice, and just from the look of Graham I had a gut feeling that he wasn't going to be staying here in Dauntless, the home of the brave.

He proceeded to raise his hands and make fists that I couldn't help but to chuckle at. "Hey Graham, you may not want to have your thumb inside your fist, you will break it if you throw a hard enough punch. Although, I wouldn't beat yourself up over it, that's my job." I circle around him slowly, I felt as though his knew every move I was going to make, it's just too bad that he wasn't fast enough to react before my fists found him. In my experience, power of the body has proved to overcome power of the mind in every significant instance. I bash in blow after blow to the vitals, and corner the weak male up against the edge of the platform. Just when I'm about to finish him off, I heard my name yelled from the crowd. This wasn't your usual booty shorts cheering girl, this was a call of distress, of heartbreak.

I stepped away from Graham and tossed him onto the ground, I looked into the crowd and saw the tall frame of Caera, my mother. "Ryder, please come down right away."

She reached up and tugged on my hand, and I stumbled down the steps as she pulled me into her arms. "Mom, what's going on?" I quickly looked around, my face turning red from the public display of affection my mother was presenting. "Let's go somewhere else."

She choked back a sob and she made her way to the chasm. There were many people surrounding the edge of the drop off into the rapid waters and sharp rocks. As we walked up people turned and gave me sympathetic looks, which was something that I have never received, I have only given. It wasn't a time consuming stroll to our destination, but being the impatient person I am, it was horrifyingly slow. "Look down there Ryder," her voice was almost inaudible, "Please tell me you see your brother down there treading water."

"What?" I didn't understand what she was talking about, and when I looked over at her and her eyes were closed.

"Tell me that you see him down there treading water with that cocky smirk plastered on his face. Tell me that he will swim to a rock, climb out, and come bounding over to me. Tell me that I can yell at him, but we will all just end up laughing in the end. Ryder I just need you to tell me."

"Mom, he's not down there."

A broken sob escaped her lips, "Ryder, that's because he's dead."

"Ryder Bauer!" My eyes snapped open and I felt an elbow hit me in my side, I glanced over and scowled at the man who jabbed me. My attention was turned towards the small area at the front of the stage, five bowls were lined up, waiting for my blood. I stood, fixing my tight black tee and I slowly made my way up to the stage, jumping up onto it, instead of using the stairs. My eyes darted between the burning coals, gray stone, glass, dirt, and water, my choice was almost too easy. I slit my hand with ease, unlike people from the other factions and I held my hand over the burning coals, but right at the last moment my eyes darted to the glistening water and the reflective glass, but before I had time to consider my other options, I heard the sound of my blood sizzling on the coals, and the roar of my faction cheering me on. I sighed, and nodded, it was for the best to stick with what I know.

Names were called, but I felt it wasn't necessary to pay any attention. The only thought that plagued my mind was that I looked at the other factions. I am sure that Dauntless was an exact match for me, so why did I even consider anything else? My faction began clapping, and I looked to see who was getting onto the stage. I squinted and my eyebrows furrowed, I knew him, I did… I just couldn't place him. He is obviously insignificant, due to the fact I can hardly remember his thin frame, but somehow the boy seems like he means something to me. When he got up to the bowls, he analyzed them so carefully, and seemed to observe each and every detail. I remembered that look, I had received that look before, from this organizer of the event voices his official faction choice, "Graham Waters; Erudite!"

Nothing really remarkable happened for the rest of the event and before I knew it my faction began to stand, screaming as they began to run out of the room. I elbowed a guy next to me, "Dude, put that tiny brain of yours to work and give me a recap of whatever happened. I couldn't be bothered to listen to that shit."

"Well, we now have a stiff to deal with. Beatrice, the Abnegations leader's daughter, ditched them and now we're burdened with her."

I shook my head and groaned, I didn't understand why stiff's even tried to become a Dauntless member. They always ended up factionless, hurt, or best case scenario for the rest of us; dead. I chuckled and hit him on his thick chest jokingly, "Aye, don't worry too much about it. She will be out of here by the end of the week."

**Character Autopsy- Ryder**

Name: Ryder Bauer

Age: 16 years and 11 months

Height: 6'7"

Faction of Origin: Dauntless

Chosen Faction: Dauntless

Sexuality: Straight as an arrow

Physical Features: Long, swoopy, straight brown hair, Tall with broad shoulders and muscles. Small round plugs and tattoos, dimples Bright blue eyes. Wears mostly plain T-shirts and black jeans or gym shorts.

Personality: Yeah he's a douche too,gets bored easily, low tolerance for others, dry humor, knows how to handle himself, tough, he was 2nd in his initiation and his twin brother who was killed for divergence was 1st .

Please Review! This is the first of many chapters, we really hope you enjoy it.

xoxo

Co-writers: Emma and Rory


	2. Chapter 2: Graham

******Graham:**

"Graham wake up, it is now 6:30." I groan as I roll over to my side, letting the silk sheets slip down my arms. I jut my hand out, slamming down on the snooze button once more. I am greeted with the familiar robotic voice of my advanced bedside clock. "I'm sorry but you are not allowed anymore snooze presses. You have ten minutes until your meeting."

I glare at the fancy, precocious alarm clock and curse under my breath. That was the one thing I do miss about Dauntless, the regular, press as many times as you want alarm clocks. "Look Jodi, I can get ready in five minutes, which leaves me with five more minutes of sleep."

"You tried that last time, get up it is now 6:33."

I shove back the covers and crawl sluggishly out, my hair a mess and my plaid boxers the only material covering my body, "Are you happy now?"

"No, get dressed," I shuffle around my room until I come across what I believe to be a clean Geek Squad shirt and jeans. "Graham, I don't have eyes and even I know that you aren't dressed appropriately."

"Stop nagging me, what are you my mother?" I scowl and rip the tee shirt and jeans from my body and throw them back onto the floor.

"Well you did program me, what was your intention?" I grumble softly, and decide not to reply, for two reasons. One; this isn't the first time that my alarm clock has outsmarted me. Two; I have seemed to talk to my alarm clock more than the initiates in my faction classes.

I tug on some pleated khakis, a gray colored polo, and black tennis shoes for my morning meeting attire. I snatch up a cereal bar, fill my thermos of coffee, and place them on a tall stool to wait for me while I search for the key to my tiny apartment.

"Waters you're late," The gawky man with thin rimmed glasses stares up at me with beady eyes, " Yet again." He emphasizes his last word, while giving me a look that made me want to crawl in a hole. Unlike the ruthless and intimidating glares of the Dauntless that make me panicky, Erudite citizens give off a pretentious attitude that rips your confidence to sheds.

My pupils dilate a tad, as I search my brain for an excuse I haven't used yet in my Erudite life. "Well, you see my alar-" I start speaking, my voice wavering, but my advisor cuts me off mid-sentence.

"I suggest you take a seat."

I quickly grab an empty seat and bury my face into my hands as the rest of Erudite snickers at me. I spread my fingers so I can look at the gangly man at the front of the room as he starts the presentation.

Suddenly a hologram appears directly in front of me, showing a person, male, who looks oddly dressed. He wears the somber grey tunic of the Abnegation people, but yet his pants are crimson; the color of Amity, in addition to this the man has on a formal black tie, a well known accessory for the Candor people. As I look closer I also realize that the male has a Dauntless gun strapped to his waist and top secret Erudite technology in his hands.

"Now, does anyone kno-,"

"He doesn't fit with a single faction," I blurt out, interrupting the lumbering man.

"Mr. Waters, I don't believe I asked you to spe-,"

"Well that's it isn't it? This person looks as though he belongs to every faction, even though we are only meant for one." I blow my bangs out from my eyes and look at the man who is scowling at me.

Finally the man looks away from me and nods, "Yes, as Mr. Waters just rudely blurted out, this male doesn't fit in a single faction the way we are meant to. This results in a very dangerous human being, a human being that has the potential to spiral the world into a universe of chaos."

I furrow my eyebrows slightly and search for any valid statements in his words. Wouldn't this type of person be almost superior to all of us? They know how to assimilate to each of our cultures; that fact alone makes them special. I bite my tongue slightly to keep from shouting my opinion and twiddle my thumbs on top of the desk. I start to become lost in my thoughts until the professor stomps his dress shoe clad foot down in the intensity of his rant.

"-and this is why the Divergent must be completely exiled from our growing and thriving city! They attack and destroy our beliefs of classification and faction customs. We choose one, and that is all the traits one shall receive." He drones on for forty-five minutes and twenty-one seconds, I counted.

At the end of the mind numbing lecture he finishes off with a task, "So now that you all understand what being Divergent is," I knew forty-five minutes and twenty one seconds ago, "it is now your job to go through a stack of test results, that I will give you at random, and find any abnormalities in the test results. If you find a person with strange test results, locate them, observe them, and exterminate them… if necessary." The creepy smile that he wears on his face results in a chill that runs up my spine.

A stack of paper was dropped on my table, I sigh and squeeze my eyes shut. _Another day, another dollar. _Even that was a lie, I didn't get paid to be here. I lazily shift through the hundreds of results that were scattered across the workspace, nothing peaking my interest until a glimpse of a familiar face was plastered on the top of the fiftieth paper. I had recieved my own test results, I quickly flipped through them, there was nothing wrong with me I knew that… or at least I thought I knew that. Right on the top of my paper, in bold letters it read; "Results inconclusive. Matched with three factions: Erudite, Abnegation, and Amity." It took me a second to absorb the information, did this mean I was Divergent? Did this mean I was in danger of messing up my society? Did this mean I was being hunted?

After a beat, I snapped out of my slight trance and slipped the document slowly onto my lap, trying hard to be inconspicuous. My eyes scanned the room for any wondering looks my way before stuffing the paper into my bag. All I want to do is run out of that conference room and never look back, but then I definitely wouldn't make it out alive, so I continue, sweating profusely. I feel a slight kick to the left leg of my chair and look up to see a boy named Jett staring up at me with a slight grin.

"Graham, have you found anyone yet?" My eyes shifted to my black satchel for a mere second before lifting my gaze to my seatmate.

"No, nothing yet."

"Well I have, I can't wait to go search this person out, we have to have the coolest job ever!"

I nod, and try to go back to work on my papers, flipping through them quickly, not looking.

"Woah, hold up there Graham, I just saw an inconclusive test result, are you even looking?" My eyes shot up to Jett, his black eyebrows furrowed, confused on why I had just missed an error in the test results. Jett reached over and grabbed the paper from the stack and held it up in front of his icy blue eyes, "Results inconclusive," he whispers out loud, "Ryder Bauer matched with three factions: Dauntless, Candor, and Erudite."

My chocolate eyes widen and I grab the paper from Jett's hands. "Ryder? I know him… I remember him…"

Jett glances down at the paper that is in my hands, "Well he is from Dauntless, but somehow I remember the name also." Jett's hands ran through his short, black, spiked hair. He stares at the picture for a while, as his fingers tap a beat on the dark, wooden desk. You can tell that he has spent his childhood in the Erudite faction with the way he has to analyze in order to recall the memories from his past. "I remember! His brother died right before initiation, I hear in Dauntless that's not rare, but apparently it was for Ryder's brother, because he was top of the class for everything."

"Gunner," I mutter and stare down at Ryder's picture. "Gunner was his brother."

"That's right!" Jett clamps his hand down on my shoulder and smirks, "I heard that they were both cocky sons of bitches."

I chuckled and glance up at Jett's face, "Yes they were. Hell, Ryder almost killed me in a fight." I pause and think back to that day, "But as he was punching the living shit out of me all I could think was that I wanted to be just like him. That strong, confident, and well… that good looking," I croak out, embarrassed by my last confession.

Jett nods and sits back in his seat, "Well at least you get your payback."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you heard what he said, you find Ryder and then eradicate him. That will make him wish he never had beaten you up." He gives me a cheeky grin and pats me on the shoulder before returning to his own work.

My hand reached up and touched the area around my eye. I can still vividly remember the pounding of Ryder's fists and the purple bruise that stayed there for weeks. Even through the pain that he put me through, there was no doubt in my mind that I admired him. The guy had it all, he was a total dick about it, but he proved time and time again that he was better than all the others. The best even, I couldn't kill the best, and Ryder didn't deserve to be murdered.

**Character Autopsy**

**Name:** Graham Waters

**Age:** 16 years, and 1 month old

**Height:** 6'4"

**Faction of Origin:** Dauntless

**Faction of Choice:** Erudite

**Sexuality:** Straight. Period, end of story.

**Physical Characteristics:** Unlike the rest of Erudite, he doesn't really care what he looks like most of the time. A tee- shirt, jeans, and converse really describe him to a tee. He usually has messy hair, and a crooked grin, unless he is in front of the computer, in which case his brows are furrowed in concentration and he gnaws on his bottom lip.

**Personality: **He is very smart, although he doesn't act like it most of the time. Outside of computers and equations he really is like a naive blonde. When is comes to girls you should just forget it, because he knows nothing. He is quiet, unless you start talking about something he's interested in, in which case he won't shut up.

So this is our second chapter, and we are really starting to get into it. The next chapter will be Graham and Ryder, we may even introduce a new character!

What do you think so far?

Who do you like better, Ryder or Graham?

Leave a comment down below and add us to your favtorites. Everyone who has read this, we love you!

**xoxo Emma and Rory 3**


	3. Chapter 3: Ryder and Penelope

******Ryder Bauer:**

"Ry, can you come over later?" I hear a high-pitched voice drone into my ear, as two small hands snake around my toned stomach. I smirk and look over my shoulder and see a petite, blonde girl named Allison looking up at lips were in a puppy dog pout and her hands slowly crept their way down south to hook onto the belt loops of my well fitted black jeans. I chuckle at how forward she is and I turn slowly, bending my head down so my face was mere centimeters away from hers. She had a hopeful look on her face, I smiled slowly and brushed my lips against her ear, "Sorry hon, already have plans. Maybe next time, if you get your cute, tight ass to me a bit sooner."

Her lips move into an even more obvious pout and she tries to run her hands up my stomach as I step away. "But Ry- Ry," Her loud whimper made me wince as I remove her hands from me.

"Babe, I gotta go, can't keep Christina waiting." She opens her mouth, ready to protest, when I cut her off. "Please don't whine anymore, it's attracting dogs." Allison turns and stomps away from me and all I can do is chuckle, she will be back tomorrow, no doubt.

I continue in the direction I had originally planned on, before with my hands stuffed in my pockets and my famous smirk plastered on my face. Multiple looks were thrown my way, looks of lust, love, hatred, but mostly jealousy and that gave me a warm fuzzy feeling on the inside.

"Ermm, Ryder?" I turn around slowly on the heels of my work boots, my eyebrows rise up into arches. The voice wasn't high pitched and whiney, so it couldn't be one of my many desperate fan girls, and no other person usually approaches me. "Do you remember me?"

I snicker and step towards a tall, lanky man with a bad case of bed head, a familiar case of bed head. I shake my head and glance up and down at the male, "Why would I?"

"Well, I actually didn't think you would remember me, we've only met once, and that's when you were beating the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry, you will have to be more specific, I beat the living hell out of people on a daily basis."

"Well, it was when you cornered me and continuously threw punches at my face. If that is any help let me know," the gangly man shrugged.

"Oh my! Wow thanks, that cleared it up perfectly, because I obviously don't punch people in every other fucking fight I have done in my life." I cracked my knuckles, preparing them to get some use.

"I forgot how big of a douchebag you are, I'm the one you fought the day that…" A sigh escapes his lips and his hand scratches the back of his neck, "The day Gunner died." Those words make something snap inside of me. My bright, blue eyes grow dark and glaze over, as I turn and lift him up by the collar of his stupid polo shirt.

"Don't you dare speak of him. Unless you want a repeat of the last time we fought, you better shut your goddamn mouth."

"Ryder, I didn't mean to offend you. I jus-"

"Why the hell are you here anyway? Get out of here, you left for a reason, now leave." I begin to feel defensive. What if he knows something about Gun? I would kill to know the answers to my questions. My eyes squint at him, before shoving him away from me.

"Ryder hold up! I only came here to protect you." His hand touched my bicep and I instinctively threw my arm back and pinned him against the wall. "Ryder, you are in danger."

"To be completely honest here, you seem to have a little bit more to worry about at the moment." My grip started to loosen as exhale slowly. "Just leave."

He nods and starts to walk away, but then slowly turns around, "You are Divergent, I think your brother was too. That's why he was killed, and you will be too if you're not careful. I'm Graham, and probably the only Erudite member you can trust right now."

"Why would I trust you?" I sneer.

"I'm Divergent too," And with that Graham walked away.

**Penelope: **

A slight smirk tugs at the corner of my lips, as I stare across the pasture filled with splashes of red and yellow. The Amity headquarters are extremely spread out along the thick fields of cultivating crops. I sit, resting, on a hill laying out and enjoying the sun as it kisses my body, turning me into a sun tanned goddess.

"Toby!" I call raising my forearm over my eyes so I can see without the sun blocking my view. He looks up from his farm work and sticks his hoe in the soft soil, before strolling over to me. I watch him brush off the dried mud from the back of his ripped, butt hugging, mustard colored jeans as he saunters over, a carefree grin playing on the edges of his lips.

"Are you finally ready to do some work, beautiful?" I laughed and reach for his hand that he extends out for me. "I am surprised to see you, Penny. Usually you are off with one of your latest conquests rather than doing your job." That's the best part of my new faction, the relaxed schedules. I almost never have to work if I don't feel up to it, and even if I do they won't say anything in fear of coming off as disrespectful.

I shrug and groan as he yanks me off the ground. "What can I say? I'm getting bored of all these Amity boys already. None of them are unique in bed, it's all the same." I huff and tie my long dark hair up in my bandana.

"Well you haven't tried all the boys out for size yet," Toby throws me a wink and I can't help but laugh at him. The two of us grew up as childhood friends, and as much as he hates it, Toby will always be the one boy I won't sleep around with. Which is both a blessing and a curse at times, because may I be the first to say that Toby is one fine hunk of a man. His dirty blonde shaggy hair that curls around his face, and milk chocolate eyes that you could melt in, makes for one heartbreakingly handsome man. Since we have both arrived in the faction of Amity, he has acquired a body that begs for my attention. To this date I have been able to turn him down, but I don't think I will be able to keep it up much longer.

"Pen, let's get going." He calls and I run over to him, hopping on his back as the two of us head in for the nightly meeting.

The entirety of my faction is here, sitting in a large circular room together, speaking of both the problems and solutions the day has brought. Inside the center of the circle is where all of our faction leaders sit, Toby and I enter loudly laughing as he tickles the bottoms of my feet as he carries me. He covers my mouth with his hand jokingly when we realize that the crowd has gone silent. I give his hand a lick, and he pulls it back yelping and dropping me in the process. In the duration of all this our faction leader, Nico Patchouli, clears his throat and claps his hands together.

"How's everyone doing on this fine evening?" He speaks and the area slowly draws quiet due to his calming voice echoing off the sunny yellow walls. His warm smile makes me feel safe and comfortable, unlike the cold stares of the Candor society.

The faction answers in unison with the typical "wonderful," or "great," I mumble my usual "okay" and get a well-deserved jab in the side from Toby's elbow. I glare up at him and rub my side roughly, "dick," I mutter and turn to face Nico again.

"Tonight we must discuss our newfound trust in our partner faction, Abnegation. Due to their project with the factionless, they are going through a recent depletion in their food stock. Tomorrow, our newest faction members will travel to Abnegation and provide the people of the selfless with the goods they need. We do this as a message of kindness and respect for the love they spread throughout our community." I roll my eyes, as he parades through the crowd patting peoples backs and clamping his hand on their shoulders. He reaches down and touches Toby's shoulder and I bite back a smile as I watch Toby's face light up. Once he are moves on to the next section, which was a group cross-legged elders, I lean into his side and mock the gesture.

"Now Toby make sure you are are always respectful to your superiors, and remember son….to practice safe sex." I wink at him as he punches me in the arm.

"I don't think I'm the one that needs that advice." I spin away from him quickly, pretending my emotions took a turn for the worse.

Toby grabs my shoulder and spins me around, slamming me into his chest, wrapping his muscular arms around my waist. "Pene, I'm sorry. You know that I don't like you sleeping around like this, I want you to settle down." Suddenly his embrace became a bit unnerving.

I cough, breaking the awkward silence that fell upon us, "Toby, lets go grab dinner," I mumble removing myself from his awkward hold.

Toby sighs and slings his arm around my shoulder as we walk to the small cafè in the center of our agricultural district. We sit in a comfortable silence after receiving our portions of food, and enjoying the carefree atmosphere. Toby opens his mouth, "Hey Pene-"

"Renolds! How you doin', babe? Are you free again tonight?" My gaze is rips from Toby and lands on Matty, a rowdy boy whose height was just about the same as mine, with a blonde buzz cut, stormy grey eyes, and abs that you could flip a coin off of. Needless to say, he was my current boy toy, but growing dull, but one last night couldn't hurt.

I slowly swing my long legs to the other side of the bench after giving Toby a quick peck on the cheek; I strut along ahead of Matty, letting him follow behind me.

** Character Autopsy**

**Name:** Penelope (Penny) Renolds

**Age: **16 years and 8 months

**Height:** 5" 8"

**Faction of Origin: **Candor

**Chosen Faction: **Amity

**Sexuality: **I'll try anything once but, I love me some boys

**Physical Characteristics:** Long dark hair that always seems to be messy. She is tall like a model, and just as pretty, but she is stronger than she looks. She has many tattoo, and really likes them. Her hair is ALWAYS in a bandana. Don't ask too much about it. She always dresses in shorts, even when it's cold. Her style is boho/ hipster.

**Personality: **She is a free spirit, who won't be tied down by any rules. Anything you tell her not to do, she will do and she will laugh in your face while she does it. Her life is basically always a party, and when it isn't she makes it into one. She doesn't worry about relationships or labels and will try anything at least once. She is a complete flirt, but don't be mistaken, she likes to play with her toys before throwing them out like weeks old milk.

**Third Chapter is up! Hope you all enjoy.**

**COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!**

**xoxo R&E**


	4. Chapter 4: Penelope&Genovive&Ian

**Chapter 3**

**Penelope:**

"Why do we have to do this selfless bullshit?" I whine and grip onto Toby's forearm.

"Shh, chill out they will hear you. How do you think that would make them feel?" He slides my hand down off his arm until I am then clutching his hand in mine, I glance up and see a grin spread on his lips and I blush furiously. Being raised in a Candor household, he isn't very good at the idea of concealing his feeling towards me.

I grip the handle of the large woven basket filled with freshly picked apples from our orchard, as we pass multiple people, still casually holding hands.

"Amity, please gather over here," Nico calls from my left and I pull Toby along with me. When we arrive, pieces of paper are handed to us with all of our names written on it. "As you see, your name is printed on this paper, next to it there will be another signature, the name of your Abnegation associate. This person will be the one you work with in order to help provide food to the factionless. This person will be your partner for the day, until six o'clock when we head back to Amity. Now go find your partners and have fun!"

I scan over the names and find mine, next to it on the right I read _Genovive Alexander. _"It even sounds like a pretentious name," I mutter.

"Hey be nice, at least try to do the task assigned to you. See you later tonight." Toby gives my palm a light squeeze and presses a soft kiss to my temple before searching for his acquired collaborator. He was paired with some guy named Karl.

My ears just barely pick up the weak croak mumbling my first name, "Penelope?"

I turn and find myself face to face with features fully of freckles. The girl in front of me was short, very short, had long rusty orange hair tied back in an effortless three-pieced braid. I probably wouldn't have even noticed her if she wasn't right under my nose.

"OH HEY VIV!" I laugh and offer my hand out to shake, when she didn't extend hers I raised my eyebrows and chuckled lightly, "I don't bite ya know, well unless you're into that sort of thing. I am down for whatever tickles your peach." I giggle, partly due to my own silliness and also because of how I promised Tobes that I would at least try to make an alright first impression. Based on the looks she's throwing my way, I can already tell I have botched that chance within mere seconds.

"I would actually prefer it if you called me Genovive," The girl muttered looking down at her irksome grey flats.

"Well, Genny it is!" I exclaim and hook my arm through hers. "Now lets go help some factionless!"

"Look at all these fine Abnegation boys. It's too bad they are too selfless to worry about checking me out. DAYUMN!" My eyes follow a tall man with dark black shaggy hair, and from what I could see very dark mysterious eyes. I squeeze Genny's hand then run to the opposite side of the street and start walking next to the man. "Hey there Abnegation."

He looks down at me with a warm smile on his face, "Hello there, isn't it just a wonderful day? Do you need any help with anything?"

"Yes, actually I am in desperate need of your name," I throw a wink his way and nudge him with my shoulder.

"Why? Did someone ask for it? Am I late for my job, oh goodness." I shook my head, very confused by his exclamation.

"No, I wanted to know for my own personal reasons." My eyes focus on his face as it relaxes from the panicked expression.

"Oh I understand, you find me to be attractive. That's very kind of you, but I'm not good looking, you are though." I smirk, I could get used to a guy who compliments me, and isn't vain about himself, it would be a nice change from Matty.

"Are you here from Amity?"

I nod, "Yeah, I'm helping with the factionless project, my partner is right over there," I gesture towards Genny nonchalantly, wanting to keep my conversation with this boy going. "I don't think I ever got your name."

"Ashton Clifford, and I see you are partners with Genovive. She's beautiful isn't she?" My heart sinks, there goes my new boy, but then I hear him sigh, "It's too bad really, she won't talk to a single male, besides her father ever since Ian left."

I smile and silently thank that Ian kid for breaking Genny's heart, leaving Ashton with no hope. "What a shame, where did he go?"

"Candor."

"Thats where I came from, it's a godforsaken hell hole," my hands clentch into fists as memories start to flood my brain. His eyes bore into me questioningly and his lips curl inward, as if he must stop himself from saying something. A slight pause occurs and we are in a staredown, both daydreaming of something.

At last he drawls out a simple response, "That isn't a very Amity thing to say." He gives me a barely noticeable glare and turns away from me.

"What's his deal, aye Gen?" I elbow her in the arm and she looks up at me, startled.

"I grew up with him, he was kind of a player in Abnegation terms."

"And what's that, being too nice to girls?"I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Yeah, basically, but he always had an infatuation with me," She sighs and shrugs her shoulders.

"And you didn't jump on him? Damn that is self control at it's best." I shake my head, and glance down at her and notice her bottom lip is quivering. "Oh, is it because of that Ian guy?"

Genny bites her lip and nods, "yeah, Ian… Ian McKinley."

**Genovive's POV **

Even the mere mention of his name reopened the wound I had tried so hard to heal. This girl doesn't have any idea the pain I have felt, but I can tell she is judging me nonetheless.

"Let me guess. You thought you knew somebody, completely trusted them even, but they ditched you, and left you feeling empty and unwanted."

"What would you know about it?" I brazenly snap at her placing my hands on my hips before turning towards the large wagon of food that we need to sort through.

She rolls her eyes, "More than you know sista."

"Well we're not here to talk about heartbreaks in the past. Let's just dig through all of this, so we can both leave." Even though I said the words, while I work I can't help but to think of Ian, something I hadn't allowed myself to do in a long time. My mind drifts to the way his hair was always perfectly flipped up, and way he looked like a model among the ocean of somber grey. The way his eyes crinkled when he laughed and the dimple in his chin when he smiled always made my heart flutter in overdrive.

I sigh and place my hand on my chest right above my heart, reenacting what Ian did right before the choosing ceremony, when he told me he loved me. I thought then, that he would stay with me in Abnegation, but he didn't, he left me and it broke my heart in millions of pieces.

My few moments of solitude are disrupted by incoherent mumbling of Penelope beside me. I must look even more pathetic than I feel by the frequent stares I receive multiple times.

"You know what heals a broken heart Genny?" Penelope doesn't even wait for my answer, "Sex. Lots and lots of sex, you should try it sometime."

My cheeks burn and I look away, "That's not exactly my thing." I gag internally with the single thought of giving myself to someone I didn't love.

"Whatever you say, but God knows it worked more me. It even makes him jealous." She laughs and begins to toss some of the bags of potatoes out onto the steel table.

**Ian McKinley:**

My hands run over the glossy wood in courthouse number 6, my favorite place in the whole world. I take a seat in the witness seat, straighten my black bowtie, and smooth my black skinny jeans. "Ian McKinley, for your final step in initiation you will be given truth serum and asked a series of questions. If you complete the task and pass you will be an official part of the Candor society."

I nod, flashing the women my award-winning pearly whites, as she unrolls a slip of paper with dozens of inquiries that fellow Candor members have decided to ask. I lean forward fingers intertwined with each other, and placed on the dark wood in front of me.

"Let's start with a relatively easy one dear," the woman gives me a kind smile, "How was your family life back in Abnegation?" I glance from side to side, as she speaks but once she is finished, words begin to spill from my mouth uncontrollably.

"Shitty," laughter rang out in the courthouse and I felt my nerves relax a bit, knowing these people wouldn't judge me.

"Thank you for answering honestly. Care to elaborate a bit?"

"I would actually rather not," chuckles spread throughout the room once more as the lady chokes back her own giggles.

"Fair enough, Ian. This next question reads; if you hadn't chosen Candor, which faction would you go to?"

I didn't even have to think of the answer, it was almost too simple, "Dauntless." A collective group of "oohs" snake into my ears and a smirk forms on my lips when the woman's heavily drawn on eyebrows rise.

"Well Ian, as you may know in Dauntless the initiates must go through their fear landscape. What would be in yours?"

I chuckle lightly and scratch the back of my neck, "Snakes, of course. As well as steep ladders and… waterfalls." I mumble the last word quietly. This time after I answer not one person lets out even a hint of a laugh, and everyone respects how I feel.

"We're almost done Ian, you're doing great. Now, why did you leave Abnegation?"

At the mention of my old faction my hands ball into fists and my jaw clenches down tight. "Everyone in that faction is fake, and more selfish than anyone else in any other faction, except for one."

"Except one you say, and when you left, did you hurt this 'one?'" The whole crowd in the glistening dark wood benches in the well of the courthouse seemed to lean forward, waiting for my response.

"My Vivie," I muttered. "Genovivie, she was in love with me, and she was absolutely perfect. She didn't believe it of course, no matter how many times I told her, she just wouldn't accept it, I don't think she ever will. That's why I had to leave, I couldn't tell her why she couldn't be mine, why I couldn't love her the way she wanted me to."

"What is the reason Ian?"

I swallow as I picture Vivie's perfect features; her long rusty hair, and cute freckles that covered every inch of her. "I'm gay."

**WOAH two new characters! Comment and tell us who your favorite character is so far! Exams are almost over and then we will be uploading more frequently. **

**DONT BE A GHOST READER! COMMENT!**

**RAWR! hehe(:**

**xoxo E&R**


End file.
